Moe Shishigawara
| image = | race = Human | birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Shūkurō Tsukishima | occupation = High School Student | previous occupation = | team = | base of operations = | relatives = | education = Miyashita Commercial High School | fullbring = Jackpot Knuckle | manga debut = Volume 50, Chapter 437 | anime debut = Episode 349 | video game debut = | japanese voice = Hiroyuki Yoshino | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is a high school student from Miyashita Commercial High School. He works under Shūkurō Tsukishima. Appearance Moe is short teenager who sports a shaved head with a buzzed moehawk in the middle. He wears his high school uniform with his jacket open. Under his jacket he wears a red shirt with a face on it. He has a gangster like appearance. Personality Moe is rather cocky, having a lot of confidence in his ability to fight. However, he seems to have trouble fighting girls he finds pretty, as he is almost unable to bring himself to fight Orihime after looking at her and finding her to be pretty.Bleach manga; Chapter 438, pages 12-14 Moe is loyal to Tsukishima to the point where he does not mind laying his life on the line in order to fulfill his duty to him; he is even able to overcome his reluctance to fight girls in order to prove himself useful to him.Bleach manga; Chapter 438, pages 14-16 Moe is also stubborn, as while he is loyal to Tsukishima, he refuses to withdraw after being told to do so by Tsukishima himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 439, pages 9-12 Despite this loyalty, Moe knows that Tsukishima does not respect or acknowlege him in the same degree but wishes to change that.Bleach manga; Chapter 468, page 6-12 Plot The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Moe is given the assignment of defeating Orihime Inoue by Shūkurō Tsukishima. Upon noticing that he was given a female target, Moe is intrigued. Noticing his reaction, Tsukishima tells him that he does not need to do anything because he believes that he will not attack girls. Moe denies this and heads off to fight Orihime anyway.Bleach manga; Chapter 438, pages 8-9 He finds Orihime outside of her apartment and introduces himself to her while she is distracted. He casually asks her if she minds dying.Bleach manga; Chapter 437, pages 18-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 438, page 10 Determined to prove himself to Tsukishima, Moe plans to defeat Orihime in one hit. However, once Orihime turns around, Moe is overwhelmed by her appearance, which knocks him onto the ground. In his thoughts, he remarks that she is beautiful and he is unable to focus on his assignment. He attempts to look at her again, but is still amazed at her appearance, which causes him to momentarily resign from his task. However, once he remembers Tsukishima's orders, he stands back up, believing that Tsukishima believes that he can fulfill his assignment. He tells Orihime that he has come to kill her, but she does not react to this. Amazed that Orihime apparently does not understand the threat, he repeats that he is going to kill her a couple more times before remarking that he took out Uryū Ishida. Orihime's expression changes upon hearing this, and she questions if what Moe says is true. Seeing her angered expression, Moe is able to focus on fighting her completely, and answers that the fact that he has mentioned it is proof enough. Orihime agrees, but she wants to know more about where he is from. Moe tells her that she has to force it out of him if she wants more information. However, Tsukishima arrives, stopping their fight from starting, and says that he was the one who attacked Uryū.Bleach manga; Chapter 438, pages 10-19 comes between Moe and Tsukishima when he produces his Fullbring.]] Tsukishima introduces himself to Orihime, but Moe interrupts them, saying that Tsukishima did not need to come out and waste his time on her and tries to goad her into fighting him again. Tsukishima tries to get Moe to withdraw, but he refuses, saying that as Tsukishima's underling, Tsukishima's reputation is more important than Moe's life. Tsukishima closes his book and reminds him that he told him, that he did not need to do anything. Moe remembers him saying that, which causes Tsukishima to ask him why he is still there. Moe tells him that he wants to be useful to him. Tsukishima pulls his bookmark out of his book and casually remarks that he forgot which page he's on. He transforms his bookmark into a katana and asks Moe if he minds taking responsibility for it. Orihime asks if his sword is a Zanpakutō, but Tsukishima tells her that it is not; it is actually his Fullbring, Book of the End. He tells Orihime to relax, as he does not plan to harm her at this time; instead, he is going to punish Moe, who cannot follow his orders and then leave. Orihime then blocks him from Moe, which causes Tsukishima to remark that she does not like seeing enemies get hurt. Orihime denies this, stating that since he attacked Uryū, she cannot let him leave.Bleach manga; Chapter 439, pages 7-16 As Tsukishima taunts Orihime's statement, Moe tries to warn her, saying that Tsukishima will do more than kill her now; however, Orihime just tells him to be quiet. As Tsukishima turns to leave, Orihime tries to activate her Santen Kesshun to stop him. However, Tsukishima suddenly appears behind Orihime and stabs her from behind, much to Moe's shock.Bleach manga; Chapter 440, pages 2-7 Moe sneezes on Tsukishima while he is eating a meal, prompting Tsukishima to pin him to the table with a fork. He says that Moe no longer needs to do anything regarding Orihime and insists that he stop calling himself a henchman. Though Moe protests, Tsukishima says they already have her and there is no need of further contact. He then wonders whether to attack Sado or Ichigo next.Bleach manga; Chapter 442, pages 17-19 Moe later returns from shopping for groceries to find that Tsukishima is not around.Bleach manga; Chapter 446, pages 1-2 Later, Ichigo Kurosaki and Kūgo Ginjō enter a mansion to fight Tsukishima. However, as Kūgo tries to assist Ichigo, Moe drops a chandelier from the ceiling to separate Kūgo from Ichigo and tells him that he's fighting him and the other members of Xcution, and that he shouldn't worry about someone else's fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 456, pages 8-9 As Ichigo goes off to fight Tsukishima, Moe along with Jackie Tristan, Giriko Kutsuzawa, and Riruka Dokugamine battle against Kūgo Ginjō. When Riruka attempts to shoot Kūgo with the Love Gun, Moe jumps behind Kūgo and attempts to attack him, but Kūgo intercepts the attack, and knocks Moe away. When Kūgo notices that a piece of his sword's guard had broken off, Moe states that he's lucky that he didn't hit his body because it was such a good roll. Kūgo asks him what he means by that, and Moe removes the bandages from his hand and says that the name of his Fullbring is Jackpot Knuckle. He states that the top of his Fullbring shows rolls that manipulate probability and explains that he fractured Kūgo's sword's guard and made the chandelier fall because he hit the jackpot. Moe then screams for Kūgo to bring it on because he'll show him the true meaning of a killing blow.Bleach manga; Chapter 457, pages 3-8 Later after Kūgo shared Ichigo's powers with the other Fullbringers, Moe tries to attack Ikkaku Madarame. Ikkaku dodges the attack and asks him who he is. Moe is paired with Ikkaku when Yukio separates battles into different chat rooms.Bleach manga; Chapter 463, pages 15-16 Initially, Moe appears to overwhelm Ikkaku, pulverizing various trees with his punches. He then succeeds to hit land a clean shot on Ikkaku, dislocating his shoulder. To his horror, Ikkaku gets up unfazed from the blow and flexes the muscles in his arm to force it back into place. Ikkaku mocks Moe asking him if he's scared, which he angrily denies and attacks again.Bleach manga; Chapter 465, page 2-7 In a fit of rage, Moe begins smashing several targets in his attempt to his Ikkaku, ultimately demanding Ikkaku to stop "flying", who responds he is merely "standing". After seeing the nature of Moe's Fullbring, Ikkaku says it is boring and decides to face him up-close. In their clash, Moe breaks off the blade of Ikakku's Shikai, promoting Ikkaku to face Moe barehanded. As the two begin trading and landing blows on each other, Moe notices that his punches are gradually causing less damage with each hit, making him realize that to use his Fullbring on the same target repeatedly must lower his luck. Ultimately, Ikkaku finishes the fight with a powerful headbutt to Moe's skull.Bleach manga; Chapter 467, page 5-18 Moe manages to regain consciousness and grabs Ikkaku's leg, refusing to let the fight end. Ikkaku tells Moe to not pointlessly throw away his life, but Moe says that he already gave his life to Tsukishima. Ikkaku asks if Tsukishima is just as willing to die for Moe. Moe hesitantly says it doesn't matter. Ikkaku calls him a fool, saying that pointlessly throwing his life away for someone that doesn't respect him is the act if an attention-seeking brat. While Ikkaku says he will strike Moe down with all his force, he asks Moe if he is sure Tsukishima is really worth dying for, to which Moe shows even more doubt.Bleach manga; Chapter 468, page 6-12 Ikkaku continues to lecture Moe before he finally heads off.Bleach manga; Chapter 473, page 6 Powers & Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Given the nature of Moe's Fullbring, Moe's primary style of combat is short-range and using his fists. Despite this, Ikkaku notes that he isn't particularly skilled in fighting, mainly relying on his Fullbring to win him the fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 465, page 3 High Endurance: While inexperienced in actual fighting, Moe is shown to be resilient. Even after taking a serious blow to the head from Ikkaku, he was still determined to fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 468, page 7 Fullbring : Moe's Fullbring is focused through a brass knuckle on his right hand. The knuckle has a pattern of three sevens in a row. By having anything come into contact with it, he is able to manipulate the probability of that and hit a jackpot. By punching Kūgo Ginjō's guard, he hit the jackpot and broke the handle. Bleach manga; Chapter 457, page 7 Also by punching a tree, he hits the jackpot of breaking it in half, despite Ikkaku pointing out that his punches are so weak that "he shouldn't be able to snap a wooden sword with that".Bleach manga; Chapter 465, page 4 The drawback is that the more times Moe uses his Fullbring on the same target, the lower the chances he can hit the jackpot.Bleach manga; Chapter 467, page 14 Quotes *(To Shūkurō Tsukishima) "As your underling, I can't just turn my back on this situation! I appreciate your concern, Tsukishima-san, but I value your honour over my own life!"Bleach manga; Chapter 439, page 10 *(To Ikkaku Madarame) "I'm gonna show you how man I am by pounding your face into the ground!!"Bleach manga; Chapter 467, page 7 *(To Ikkaku Madarame) "I decided a long time ago to use my life for Tsukishima-san's sake!!"Bleach manga; Chapter 468, page 8 *(To Ikkaku Madarame) "Tsukishima-san is crazy strong! I'd die for him without a second thought!!"Bleach manga; Chapter 468, page 9 References Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Fullbringer